the half sekiryuushintei
by the dark dragon booster
Summary: naruto uzumaki(aslinya sitri) anak setengah naga dan setengah iblis dia adalah anak dari sang Sekiryuushintei Dan kushina sitri yang akan membuat perdamaian sejati bersama teman temanya
1. Chapter 2

Yo kembali lagi bersama saya saya adalah author baru jadi tulisan saya masih banyak typonya baiklah inilah chapter pertamanya

 **Genre:adventure and romance**

 **Rating:M**

 **Warning:typo,ooc,gaje,**

 **Summary:naruto adalah anak setengah naga dan setengah ibli ayahnya adalah sang sekiryuushintei dan ibunya adalah kushina sitri bagaimanakah kisah untur meraih perdamaian**

Di sebuah taman terlihat anak berusia 8 tahun sedang menangis karena ditinggal mati oleh ibunya karena dibunuh oleh segerombolan iblis yang tidak dikenalinya

"hiks kaa-chan!kenapa engkau meninggalkanku sendiri disini"kata bocah tersebut yah dialah naruto sitri tokoh utama dalam cerita ini seorang anak dengan rambut merah darah dengan anak rambut yang membingkai wajahnya

"akan kubalas kematianmu kaa-chan!aku berjanji"kata naruto dan disaat bersamaan juga dengan datangnya para pemimpin da-tenshi namanya azazel pria dengan rambut hitam dengan poni berwarna kuning

"apa kamu butuh kekuatan nak"kata azazel

'siapa kau'kata naruto

Namaku adalah azazel gubernur dari malaikat jatuh

'apa!k-kau gubernur malaikat jatuh apakah kau ingin membunuhku'kata naruto

'kan tadi sudah kubilang bahwa aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan untuk balas dendam'kata azazel

'ya aku mau'kata anak otu lagi

'baiklah ikutlah denganmu'kata azazel

Baik sensei kata naruto

10 tahun kemudian

Di sebuah pegunugan terlihatlah pemuda tampan dengan ciri ciri rambut berwarnah merah darah rambut panjang sebahu dengan anak rambut yang semakin panjang yang memberi kesan tampan

'yossha!akhirnya pelatihanku akhirnya selesai juga

 **TBC**

 **Nama:naruto uzumaki(sitri)**

 **Umur :q8 tahun**

 **Sacred gear:?**

 **Ras :iblis dan setengah naga**

 **Yah terimakasih tolong untu review agar saya terus update dan oh iya untu sacred gearnya naruto apa senpai senpai punya ide kalau punya ide tolong ditulis di riview sampai jumpa**

 **Haddad doni log out**


	2. Chapter 3

**Yo minna-san kembali lagi sama saya ya karena kemarin word nya sedikit sekali serta alurnya gak jelas dan saya juga tidak tahu bahwa iblis setengah naga tidak bisa memiliki sacred gear tapi saya janji saya akan terus berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan kata dari fanfic basa basi saya persembahkan**

 **dan Gaje**

 **Rate:M**

 **Genre:Adventure and Romance**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Perkenalan dengan teman baru**

Yosh perkenalkan namaku adalah naruto uzumaki(sitri) umurku sudah18 ini aku sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya sampai alarm sialan itu membangunkanku

"dasar alarm sialan!tapi sudah jam berapa ini?kata naruto

Seraya mengambil jam wekernya dan melihatnya ia pun terkejut bukan main

"Apa!sudah jam 6.30 aku akan terlambat pergi kesekolah,padahal ini pertama kalinya aku sekolah sial!sial!sial!Umpat naruto.

Akhirnya naruto pun mandi dengan secepat selesai mandipun ia buru buru serta berpenampilan agak culun karena ia ingin mendapatkan kekasih yang tidak menilai seseorang dari penampilanya.

Setelah selesai iapun berangkat jalan kaki karena jalan kesekolah tidak terlalu jauh.

setelah sampai di gerbang sekolah ia pun mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari mereka

"Siapa dia?penampilanya culun sekali?kata murid satu.

"Akupun tidak tahu mungkin ia murid baru,kenapa kau menanyakanya?

Murid-murid disanapun membisik-bisikkan hal aneh kepada naruto

"Inilah resiko menjadi orang culun"batin -tiba saat aku berjalan dikoridor sekolah,sedang ramai orang entah kenapa,saat itu aku pun menghampiri keramaian tersebut dan ternyata ada 2 orang gadis cantik yang membuat perhatian tertuju pada mereka,dengan ciri-ciri gadis pertama berambut red crimson,mata berwarna biru-emerald dengan payudara diatas rata-rata dan gadis kedua berambut dark-blu,iris mata berwarna ungu gelap dengan ukuran diatas rata-rata.

"Kyaa!rias onee-sama dan akeno oneesama!teriak seluruh siswa

Saat itu juga aku penasaran dengan 2 gadis tersebut lalu aku bertanya pada salah satu siswa bersama 2 orang temanya.

"Permisi,nama saya adalah uzumaki naruto dan kamu e...?tanya naruto

"Hyoudou issei,salam kenal dan sepertinya kamu murid baru disini ya?

"Iya saya murid baru disini,oh iya 2gadis disana siapa ya?

"Apa kamu tidak mengenal mereka?kata issei lagi

"Kan sudah kukatakan bahwa aku murid baru disini,jadi aku tidak tahu".

"Oh iya aku lupa hehehe,oh iya mereka berdua adala duo great one-sama".

"Duo great onee-sama?

"Iya mereka berdua mendapatkan julukan tersebut karena kecantikanya dan aku ingin memasukkan mereka ke dalam harem ku"kata issei sambil berapi-rapi.

"Raja harem,apa aku tidak salah dengar"beo naruto

"Iya karena raja harem adalah impianku

"oh semoga mimpimu bisa menjadi kenyataan issei"kata naruto

Tet tet tet

Bel pun berbunyi naruto pun menyuruh issei dan kedua teman-temanya untuk ke kelas sementara ia pergi untuk keruang kepsek kepala sekolah) sambil melihat sekolah ini ia hanya bisa terkagum kagum melihatnya,karena ia saking kagumnya ia tak sengaja menubruk seseorang.

"itaii"ringis gadis tersebut

"maaf saya tak sengaja"kata naruto

"i-iya tidak masalah,lagian aku juga yang gk lkonsen saat berjalan'kata gadis itu lagi

"oh iya nama kamu siapa?namaku adalah naruto uzumaki'

Gadis itupun memperkenalkan diri ternyata orang yang ditabrak naruto ialah sona sitri sang ketua osos,mengetahui bahwa dia adalah ketua osis naruto pun meminta maaf sebesar besarnya kepada ketua osis itu ia pun keruang kepsek untuk administrasi

Saat tiba di depan kantor kepsek ia pun mengetuk pintu lalu iapun disuruh masuk

"jadi kamu ya murid baru kelasmu adalah kelas 11-B tolong tunggu gurumu naruto-kun"kata guru yersebut

 **Skip time** di kelas

Guru itupun masuk kekelas

"anak-anak hari ini kita mendapat murid baru,masulah nak"perintah pak guru

Anak itupun masuk dan

Dasar culun!culun!culun!kukiratadi yang masuk adalah pria tampan atau wanita cantik tapi ternyata orang culun.

'DIAM KALIAN!bentak pak guru

Seketika itupun semua murid terdiam ketakutan melihat ekspresi dari pak guru tersebut.

'nah nqmikqze-kun oerkenalkan dirimu

"perkenalkan nama saya adalah naruto uzumaki salam kenal dan mohon bimbinganya"

Baiklah uzumaki-kun kau bisa duduk bersama hyoudou issei hyoudou issei silahkan tunjukkan jari anda

"tidak usah sensei saya sudah tahu orangnya"kata naruto

Naruto

Pun d\uduk disebelah issei lalu

"hai isse kita berjumpa lagi ya"

"iya naruto"

Baiklah anak anak buka buku sejarah halaman 125.

"sepertinya disini akn banyak kesenangan"seringai naruto.

 **Skip time**

Saat pulang sekolah naruto naruto merasakan energy aneh dari atas jembatan gantung yang ada disana.

"hm,raynare ternyata rencanamu telah dimulai,tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai temanku"senyum sinis naruto.

 **TBC**

Yo minna-san masih bertemu dengan author gk jelas ini oh iya pada ada yang tau apa rencana raynare kalau ada yang tau pasti anda tau kan rencanya,maaf yah kalau word nya masih sedikit dikarenakan saya menulisnya saat sedang agak flu jadi maklumlah sedikit bocoran di chapter depan naruto akan menunjukkan kekuatanya tapi dia akan mengenakan topeng untuk melakukanya dan pada chapter depan akan full fight antara naruto melawan raynare jadi tunggulah chapter depan dan jangan lupa untuk review

 **Profil**

Nama:naruto uzumaki(sitri)

Umur:18 tahun

Ras:iblis setengah naga

Kekuatan:?

Harem:? (saran)  
? (saran)

? (saran)

? (saran)

 **Baiklah doni log out**


	3. Chapter 4

Yo sudah lama gak update maaf sebesar besarnya karena gue sedang tugas di lamongan selama 3 bulan,oh ya maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review yang kalian basa basi lagi inilah chapter 3

 **Summary:naruto anak dari sang sekiryuushintei dan kushina naruto membawa perdamaian bagi dunia atau malah sebaliknya?.strongnaru!rinnegannaru!EMSnaru!Choku-Tomoe ShariNegannaru!Smart!naru.**

 **Warning:gaje,abal,typo,bahasa tidak baku,etc**

 **Pairing:naruto x ...(saran)x(mini harem aja)**

 **Chapter 3:Remake**

 **[Kedatangan tamu istimewa]**

Ne Issei-kun aku memiliki satu permintaan''kata Yuuma

Apa itu Yuuma-chan?apakah ia akan menyuruhku untuk meremas oppainya itu?pikir nista issei

Maukah kau mati untukku? Lalu setelah itu ia berganti ke wujud semulanya

Apa tidak mungkin yuuma-chan ingin membunuhku.

Salahkan saja tuhan yang memberikan Sacred Gear di dalam tubuhmu yang bisa menghalangi rencana tuanku,oh ya namaku bukanlah Yuuma tapi Raynare"jawab sinis raynare

Tapi tiba tiba datanglah naruto yang menyamar menggunkan topeng kitsune.

Ho ternyata malaikat jatuh yang ingin membunuh manusia ya ?raynare terkejut atas kedatangan orang tersebut.

"Siapa kau makhluk rendahan?tanya Raynare ketus.

Aku kau tak perlu tahu,yang perlu kau ketahui aku adalah shinigami untukmu. Keparat! Rasakan ini lalu Raynare membuat tombak cahaya dan melemparkanya ke sosok bertopeng tadi .

"Shinra Tensei"gumam naruto datar sambil mengaktifkan rinneganya.

Tombak itupun terpental lalu hancur ?Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi,siapa kau"Raynare mulai takut atas sosok di depan nya itu.

Sudah kubilang kau tak perlu tau,lalu sosok bertopeng tadi mengangkat sebelah tanganya dan "Bansho ten'in" tiba tiba tubuh raynare serasa tertarik.

Apa yang terjadi,TIDAAAKKK! Tolong ampuni aku tuan aku berjanji tidak akan membunuh manusia lagi.

Tapi terlambat sosok itu sudah menyiapkan besi hitam di tanganya dan

"Arghh!ampun tuan"mohon sudah terlambat wanita itupun terbunuh lalu tubuhnya berubah ke partikel partikel cahaya.

Sudah selesai urusanku disini,lalu pria bertopeng itu ingin pergi tapi tiba-tiba issei memanggilnya

"Ano tunggu siapa anda?dan kenapa anda menyelamatkanku?tanya issei lagi.

Aku panggil saja aku kitsune dan alasanku menolongmu itu hanya hobiku"jawab pria bertopeng itu.

Issei yang mendengarkan nya lalu sweatdrop "apa apaan alasanya itu.

"Baiklah aku pergi pria bertopeng itu hilang menggunakan kilatan merah.

Saat issei sudah kembali tiba-tiba tercipta lingkaran sihir dengan lambang gremory muncul dan menampakkan sesosok gadis cantik berambut merah crimson dan ber oppai besar.

"Jadi terlambat ya,baiklah lain kali saja"ujar gadis crimson tersebut.

 **[Di rumah Naruto]**

Di rumah sederhana tapi rapi.

Lalu Sosok bertopeng itu masuk dan membuka topengnya dan ternyata itu naruto.

"Hah hari ini melelahkan sekali,tapi sebelum aku tidur aku mau makan dulu, kira-kira masih adakah persediaan ramen instant di kulkas ya?batin naruto bertanya.

 **Skip time**

Kini issei hyoudou sedang kebingungan karena tadi malam ia hampir dibunuh oleh pacarnya sendiri.

Apa kejadian kemarin itu nyata ya?issei membatin

Lalu pintu dibuka dan menampakkan sosok naruto.

Ohayou issei-san"sapa naruto.

Ohayou naruto-san"balas issei.

Lagi memikirkan apa?tanya naruto sambil menepuk bahu issei.

Ano aku lagi memikirkan tentang pacarku yang ingin menbunuhku"issei mulai bercerita

Apa!kamu sudah punya pacar?siapa nama orangnya?kenapa orang itu mau dengan hewan buas sepertimu,itu tidak mungkin?naruto berpura pura tidak tau.

Apa katamu!merah bangsat dan asal kamu tahu namanya adalah Amano Yuuma"jawab issei dengan kesalnya.

Disebuah jembatan di atas jalan raya tengah berdiri seorang pria berambut coklat.

"hah hari ini aku apes sekali sih,kenapa hidupku begini wahai tuhan sudah tidak punya pacar lagi"kata issei kesal.

Tiba tiba datang seorang gadi berambut hitam panjang digerai bermata violet datang,kontras issei yang melihatnya langsung berfikiran mesum.

"a-ano apa kau yang bernama issei hyoudou"tanya gadis tersebut.

"ya itu memang aku ada apakamu menanyakanya"sontak issei yang sudah menjawab gadis itu,gadis itu langsung membungkukan tubuhnya.

"apakah kamu bersedia menjadi pacarku?kontras issei yang mendengar pernyataan gadis itu terkejut.

"apa menjadi pacarmuaku mau yuuma chan"jawab semangat issei.

"baiklah minggu kita kencan"issei yang mendengar kata kencan lalu bahagia.

Dan minggu dimana dia berkencan katanya dia hanya membunuhku saja dikarenakan ditubuhnya memiliki sacred gear.

 **Flashback end**

Begitulah ceritanya naruto"issei selesai cerita,naruto yang mendengar cerita itu langsung sweatdrop.

Mudah sekali dia ditipu" kata naruto didalam hati.

Bel masuk pun terdengar.

Tet...tet...tet

Ya sudah naruto kita lanjutkan lagi nanti"issei berkata dan naruto hanya mengangguk.

 **Skip time.**

Saat jam istirahat dimulai naruto pergi ke atap sekolah untuk memakan bentonya disana.

Hah hari ini melelahkan sekali,awas kau azazel dengan seenak jidatnya kau memasukkan ku ke sekolah begini dasar malaikat jahannan.

Hari hari melelahkan akan dirasakan naruto.

 **Di sebuah danau**

Hachui,sialan sepertinya ada yang azazel dan saat bersamaan Vali datang"dimana naruto sialan itu,aku ingin bertarung lagi denganya lagi untuk membalas kekalahan ku"oceh pemegang dari Vanishing dragon.

Oh naruto dia sedang sekolah"jelas ada sel,Vali yang mendengarkan azazel cuma tertawa.

Apa!dia sekolah,jangan bercanda azazel aku tahu naruto itu seperti apa,dia adalah pemalas tingkat akut"kata Vali tidak percaya.

Jika tidak percaya tidak apa vali terserah"azazel

 **Kembali ke naruto.**

Pada saat waktu jam istirahat telah habis naruto beranjak ke kelas,tapi sebelum ia menggerakkan kakinya tiba tiba muncul robekan dimensi dan muncullah seorang gadis loli berwajah datar datar memakai gothic datang dan seketika itu naruto berwaspada.

Siapa kau"kata naruto bersiaga dengan mengaktifkan sharinganya karena merasakan aura yang cukup gadis loli itu menjawab "Aku sang ketidak batasan Ophis"jawabnya datar

"Tidak peduli siapa kau aku tidak ta-...tapi sebelum naruto melanjutkan kata katanya ophis langsung menyela"apa kau ingin tahu siapa ayah kandungmu Naruto-kun"setelah kata itu terucap naruto lalu melebarkan matanya.

Apa!jadi kau tahu siapa ayahku,kalau begitu cepat beritahu aku,aku ingin ingin menemuinya dan menanyakan kenapa dia meninggalkan ku dan ibuku"kata naruto sedikit marah.

Ophis yang melihat ada kesempatan pun berkata"bergabunglah dengan organisasi khaos brigade dan sebagai imbalanya aku akan menjawab siapa ayahmu,bagaimana?"tawar ophis.

"Apa tujuan dari organisasi buatanmu itu?tanya balik maruto,lalu ophis menjawab"yaitu mengalahkan ayahmu dan mengusirnya dari rumahku"Naruto yang mendengar jawaban ophis hanya sweatdrop ria tapi setelah tersadar ia teringat akan ucapan ophis.

Apa ayahku! katakan siapa ayahku"kata naruto dengan ekspresi sedikit geram,"baiklah nama ayahmu adalah Great Red sang True Red Dragon God Emperror"kata ophis memberitahu kebenaran akan ayah kandung naruto.

Jeder!"tidak mungkin dia ayahku,pasti kau mengada ngada kan jangan bohong"kata naruto tidak percaya.

Terserah apa katamu,jika kau ingin mengetahui kebenaran kenapa dia melakukanya maka bergabunglah dengan Khaos Brigade"tawar naruto yang mendengarkan penawaran tersebut hanya berpikir.

Akan aku pikirkan Ophis beri waktu 1 bulan untuk menentukan jawabanku"jawab naruto.

Baiklah,lagipula sudah ada Vali yang menjadi anggotaku jadi pikirkanlah baik baik"jawab ophis lalu dia merobek dimensi dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Apa!Vali sudah menjadi anggota Khaos Brigade,apa azazel sudah tahu ya "lalu naruto kembali kekelasnya,sesampainya di kelas dia mendapat cemohan dari murid murid di kelasnya naruto hanya bisa bersabar.

 **Disuatu tempat.**

Hahahaha!Sebentar lagi ciptaan terhebatku akan kukeluarkan,jadi tunggulah Naruto Sitri"dengan tawa psikopatnya.

 **End.**

 **Maaf sebesar besarnya word nya masih sedikit tapi saya janji chapter depan akan saya panjangin,untuk jadwal update akan selalu update pada hari jum'at dan senin terimakasih sudah membaca fic saya,ohya saya hampir lupa bahwa disini naruto sudah memliki choku-tomoe sharinengan kekuatan itu akan saya ungkap di chapter 7 ke depan dan episode besok akan full flashback tentang pelatihan naruto,berikut biografi naruto.**

 **Name. :Naruto uzumaki (aslinya Sitri).**

 **Ras. :iblis setengah naga.**

 **Senjata:(Akan tahu dengan sendirinya)**

 **Kekuatan:eternal mangekyou sharingan,rinnegan,Choku-Tomoe ShariNengan(terungkap di chapter 7).**

 **Baiklah saya ingin undur diri jaa~ne minna pada chapter depan.**

 **Review.**

 **The dark dragon booster logout.**


End file.
